


Losing You

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Vic doesn't want to lose Lucas.





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little thing storm during my break lol  
> I hope you like 😀

Vic is in her bunk room drying off. She had insisted that she was fine and didn't need to go to the hospital and both Travis and Lucas had reluctantly agreed. Travis did a quick check up in the aid car and then the three of them drove back to Station 19. Lucas held her hand the entire time and she let him.

Vic hears the door open and then someone is locking it and she doesn't have to turn around to know who it is. Lucas had looked so broken and worried when he arrived on scene and part of it made Vic glad because he had really hurt her with his words and she wanted him to feel bad like she was feeling. 

She feels his arms wrap around her waist and she lets him because she needs the comfort. She leans back against his chest and they stay like that for a few minutes. Neither of them talking just him holding her.

After a couple of minutes he finally whispers into her ear “I think you should go to the hospital. Just to make sure you are okay.”

She shakes her head, “I'm fine, physically.” She tells him as she turns around to finally look at him and then she sits down on her bed and he does as well.

“You know I can't get the husband’s screams out of my head, when he held his wife's lifeless body in his arms and begged her to come back to him. Just the thought of losing the person you love but at the same time gaining a piece of her that you can love unconditionally. I - it made me realize that I don't want to lose you.” she stops and takes a deep breath. “But I can only be with you if we are equal. I may be your subordinate at work but I won't be in our relationship.”

“I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have and I hate that I hurt you like that. I was just scared.” he confesses.

“Scared of what?”

“Of my feelings for you. I haven't felt like this about anyone in over a decade. All I had was my job and then you came along and I don't think I have ever been as happy as I have been with you in those last couple of months. Not in my previous relationships or while doing this job and I don't want to lose you either.” he admits and Vic is crying softly.

“What do you want, Lucas?” she asks him.

“You!” She gasps at that. “I want you because I love you and I don't care who knows.”

“Are you sure? There is no going back if we do this.”

“I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I’m in love with you, Victoria!” He smiles at her and she smiles back and leans in to kiss him.

“I love you, too, Lucas!” she whispers back against his lips and kisses him again.


End file.
